The wedding of the century
by niyanna
Summary: I AM ALIVE! Spin off from the first chapter of Unthinkable Couples. This follows Zelda and Luigi planning their wedding. R&R. I'm back!


It has been a long time. Nice to see new faces. This old badger still has some spark left.

Summary: This is a spin off of my first chapter of Unthinkable couples which will be on hold until... well the date is still pending.

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM!

enjoy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

** Zelda & Luigi.**

"Zelda! Where are you?" Luigi called, "Come on we're going to be late. Those tickets become invalid if we're even 5 minutes late!" Luigi was dressed in a tux with a green tie, his hair was combed and he had left his hat in his room on purpose. Ever since he had started going out with Zelda he had more confidence and he didn't need his hat as a security blanket(except he had to wear during battles). He had been looking forwards to this night for a long time. As he waited at the bottom of the stairs he heard Zelda comming.

"I'm comming, just give me a second... there." He heard her say and then he saw her. She was wearing a light blue strapless dress different from her usual pink dress, with an even lighter blue shall with blue shoes to match. She had her gold triforce earings with little diamonds in the middle, red lipsitck and her blond hair had been curled at the end.

Peach was standing in the backround looking as proud as a mother sending her daughter off on a first date and Samus behind with her hands on her hips shouting things like 'Have her home before ten o'clock!' or 'Don't try anything funny or else!' like a father sending his daughter off on a first date.

Zelda walked down the stairs, it seemed to Luigi that her eyes lit up the room because the moment she came, the room was brighter, warmer, and it felt safer.

"You look beautiful." He said to her, holding out his arm for her to take.

"You look dashing there yourself," Zelda said taking his arm into her own, "Is that new?" She put her hand on his chest feeling the fabric of the tux. "It must have cost a fortune!"

"Well..." Luigi started, "Actually it's a rental, it has to be returned tomorrow or else i'll get fined and it has to be as clean as was when I got it or their gonna bill me a big one." They walk down the hall towards the door. "And I have to be my brother's personal slave for 1 month, but it's worth it."

"You could have borrowed Falco's." Zelda said resting her head on his arm as they walked.

"Have you seen that thing! It not only has patches, it also has feathers comming out the wazoo. That is not a tux." Luigi said laughing and Zelda laughed with him. They were out the door and there was a car waiting for them.

"So, hon, where exactly are we going?" Zelda said looking at him as Luigi opened the passenger side door for her.

"You'll see, and I promise it's something special." Luigi said, kissed her forhead and closed the cardoor. Luigi ran, almost slipping and sliding, to the driver's side. Zelda giggled but then quieted down when Luigi got in. _Could this be the night? Could this be the night that my whole body has been yearning for?_ Zelda thought, _Could this be? _They both remained silient through out the duration of the trip.

Suddenly, Luigi stopped the car. He opened the glove box and pulled out a huge map, and on the map, Zelda saw a green dot, with a closer look she reconized the location marked. Zelda didn't tell him this, she did not want to spoil the night. Luigi put the map back after confirming they were going in the right direction, then he leaned over and gave her a kiss saying, "Don't worry I know exactly where I'm going." Usually that means, 'I have no idea where I'm going.'

Eventually, they got to where they were going. When Luigi opened her door, Zelda gasped and put her hand over her mouth to keep her self from screaming. She had known where they were going, she knew exactly how to get there, and she had been there so many times to count, but it had never looked so beautiful like it did that night. The Vienias, the best opera house around, famous for it's extravagant architecture, its booked entertainment, sold out shows, costumer service, and expensive tickets. The Vienias is not only an opera house, it has a ballroom, a library, rooms for overnight perfomers and their families or for very important people, and a place for hire.

Zelda had never seen it so beautiful, every light that had seemed so dull burned with ferocity, every marble pillar that was the color grey were now gold and silver, the stone steps now encrusted with jewels, the noises of the world around her seemed to fade when Luigi's voice brought her back.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Zelda answered, then holding him close, "And it is because you are with me that makes this special."

Luigi turned bright red, "Thank you." Holding her also, "We better get inside, or we'll be late."

Zelda nodded, starting to feel the bitter cold nip at her, they headed inside.

The show was cancelled. One of the actors had the flu and then gave the virus to almost every member of the cast. No money refund.

"I'm sorry, I know how much you wanted to see that one, Zel." Luigi said sitting on a couch in the lobby with Zelda beside him holding his hand trying hard to mask her disapointment, trying and failing. Luigi held her close to him and told her of the things that made her special to him. Then he got off the couch pulled out a black ring box, got down on one knee and said.

"Will you marry me."

Zelda was in shock, tears streamed down her face as she said.

"Yes! A million times, YES!" With that she jumped into his arms and passionately kissed him. Bistanders were clapping and chearing for the newly engaged.

After that, they stayed at the opera house for a couple of hours, they didn't want the other smashers to ask questions. They had decided to tell the others when they were ready, during that time the pair talked with people who were also bummed about the show being cancelled. Luigi started getting worried when he noticed Zelda growing pale, he made his way over to her.

"Zel? Are you all right?" Luigi asked taking her hand, she felt frail.

"I-I think I just need some fresh air." Zelda said and allowed Luigi to help her out the door. The air did make her look a little better but when she almost fell.

"We need to get you to a docter, now."Luigi said leading her inside, Zelda fainted when they got through the door. There was no color on her lips or her face, Luigi was on the ground holdingher, yelling for somebody to call an ambulance, praying that somehow she would be alright. A tear slid down his face, was he going to lose her so soon?

Back at the mansion, in Doctor Mario's care. Zelda was on a hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of things, her face pale, hardly any color in her lips.

"What's wrong with her?" Luigi asked Dr. Mario. They were across the room, Luigi stole quick glances at his beloved every chance he could.

"The flu." Dr. Mario replied.

"What? The flu causes stuffy noses, fevers, and sometimes vomiting." Luigi said, "What she has is not the flu."

"Well," Dr. Mario started to explain, "When elves get sick, the little things like a cold or the flu for example, it hits harder. Stronger symptoms, stronger effects, but don't worry, she'll be fine." and he went in to his office.

Luigi went to Zelda's bedside, held her hand and just stared. Her eyes fluttered open, and she turned her head to look around, and met eyes with Luigi.

"You gave us quite a scare." He said to her. She lifted her hand to touch his face and said

"I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry, if I had known that you were vulnerable like that, I--"

"But you didn't know, and besides elves are not that vulnerable." Zelda said sitting up, Luigi hurried to help her, feeling totally useless. "Now when are we going to set the date?"

"What?" Luigi said caught totally by surprise

"The wedding remember?" Zelda put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're getting married!" It was Peach's voice.

Zelda and Luigi looked towards the door to see Peach, Link, Samus, Mario, Ness, and Marth standing there. They had come to visit Zelda and wish her get well soon, they didn't know it would turn out like this. Link and Samus were in total shock, Mario was also in shock, his face blank as he tried registering the fact that his little brother was getting married before him. Ness had fainted and Marth was trying to wake him up, Peach was the only one who had the ability to speakat that moment. It was a total shocker. Nobody had ever thought that their relationship would go that far.

"Well I guess it's not a secret anymore." Luigi said.

"Suddenly Mario came up to him and said, "Good job! I'm proud of you, as long as I'm best man."Giving him a manly slap on the back that nearly knocked the wind out of Luigi.

"So," Peach said walking over to Zelda's bedside, "Where are you going to have the wedding?"

"Well," She started looking at Luigi for help. She didn't want to make a decision that they haven't even disscussed.

"Well, we haven't really set a date yet, but it's Zelda's decision on where." Luigi said answering her silient call.

" Well, I was thinking of maybe we could have it on Earth, Luigi's home planet." Zelda said with a smile.

Luigi had almost thought she would say Hyrule, but then she had grown very fond of Earth.

"Anything and everything you want." He said and taking her in his arms and kissed her long and soft.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh my God! I have to plan the wedding! Zelda knows nothing about planning a wedding!" exclaimed Peach.

"I have to plan a bachlor's party!" exclaimed Mario.

"Just don't go over board you guys," Link warned.

"I guess I'll have to make sure Peach doesn't pick out something hiddious as a bridesmaid's dress," Samus sighed. "Or go over budget."

"Do princess' and princes have budgets?" asked Ness, scratching his head.

"Of course! If there wasn't, countries would be in major debt!" Marth explained quite loudly to the boy.

"Well, all I know is that this will be the best wedding she will ever have!" Peach stated proudly.

"Hopefully the only wedding she will ever have," said Samus.

* * *

End of first chapter.

This I believe was my greatest achievement.

I hope to update soon, but I can't work miracles.


End file.
